Love Me Like You Should
by pinkribbons
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, famous actress and singer in Japan. Li Syaoran, reporter in Japan...The two meet...Fall in love with each other...But should a reporter and a celebrity fall for each other?*Chapter 14 uploaded* Finally...last chapter..Please.Sniff.Enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Reporter and Celebrity

**Love Me Like You Should**

Li Syaoran. The future leader of the Li Clan in China. He has no father, though he has a mother, Li Ieran. He has four obnoxious yet loving older sisters, Fuutie, Feimei, Seifa, and Fanren. Li Syaoran was always a serious boy with no emotions. His sisters and mother always worried over him for he never showed any remorse when someone had died or something tragic happened in their family. He never showed love to anyone and hasn't learned what it is. He trains hard every day since he was about three, just a little one, now today at eighteen he still practices more and more to get everything so perfect. He will soon become the leader of the Li Clan and rule over all. 

            Even with all these pressures, he is still just a regular boy. Now working in Tomoeda, Japan, saying he would like cultural differences so he set off to there.  He has a nice apartment since their clan is ever so rich and has a nice life but with no friends. How can a boy live without any friends? Well he does of a few, his sisters, Wei, and maybe Meiling but they all seem to be related or a care-taker to him, so they really had no choice and are they really considered friends anyway? Or just relatives? Li Syaoran doesn't seem to mind though; he just keeps on working on his job as a reporter getting the latest scoops on the celebrities. He keeps to himself during lunch breaks and does the same thing everyday. Wake up, go to work, eat, and train. Does this boy ever have fun? Well maybe the occasional type of lunches he gets but not much. So this boy who is heartless, careless, and mean, could he ever be in love? That is a very good question.

            Now someone just a couple blocks down from his place in a luxurious mansion lived a famous girl by the name of Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura has a father, Fujitaka, her mother, Nadeshiko, sadly, died when she was only three. She has one annoying and so-called unfair onii-chan, Touya. Kinomoto Sakura is a nice, pretty, and athletic girl who is a celebrity as in acting and singing. She has honey-brown locks that developed from her kiddish-look to that of ringlet curls that waved down to her broad shoulders. She is slender but well built with long legs and soft tan color skin. She is a beautiful girl no, a woman, a beautiful woman. Kinomoto Sakura has never experienced love; she was always in her work and with her friends to too much to notice love.

 Now her best friend, costume designer, lyricist, producer, co-worker, and many other things, who by the name of Daidouji Tomoyo has already experienced love. She fell in love with a cute English boy by the name of Hiiragazawa Eriol.  

Kinomoto Sakura loves to watch them but wishes she was in love with someone when or if she had the time. She thought maybe she should take a break.

"Sakura-chan are you ready to practice the song?" Tomoyo said pointing to the recording room.

"Hai" She replied sadly as she trudged over to the recording room.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Tomoyo looked worriedly at her friend and back at her boyfriend, Eriol.

"Hai hai" Sakura smiled weakly.

"Well let's get started" Tomoyo suggested as she and Eriol put their headphones on and gave her the thumbs-sign to start.

_You came to me in a dream_

_So lovely, so sweet_

_How could I ever think this was real……_

_You were there through all my times _

_You were there through all my faults_

_I just wish I could see you again_

_(Chorus)_

_I can't go to sleep_

_Without knowing you'll be there_

_I can't go to sleep_

_Without you in my thoughts_

_Come back to me_

_See me again_

_I will wait _

_Forever more……_

Sakura started to crack up in sobs at the ending of the chorus. Tomoyo looked at her worriedly

"Sakura you did great, why are you so sad?" Eriol nodded along with Tomoyo's question.

"Why am I singing this when I am not even in love" Sakura cried as Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her with concern.

"Sakura you need a break"

Li Syaoran was driving to his work in his slick silver convertible. Many girls would drool as he went by but he would ignore them like every other one. He then saw another red car next to him at the stop light. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was the ever-so famous in Japan, Kinomoto Sakura! But wait…..Was she crying? He decided to try and get the scoop. He went up to the car and knocked on the window. Tomoyo rolled the window down and looked at him with an icy glare.

"Yes, is there something you need, mister?" Tomoyo asked lowering her voice with every word she spoke.

"Ah, yes may I see Miss Kinomoto" Syaoran looked in the back and saw her looked with her eyes all teary and her face ever so red.

"No she is in a very distraught state rig-" Tomoyo got cut off by Sakura.

"No no I will see him" She smiled sadly. When she saw couldn't believe how handsome he was.

Sakura stepped out of the car and shook Syaoran's hand.

"Konnichiwa, I am Kinomoto Sakura, and you are?" She asked.

"Syaoran. Li Syaoran, I have come to take a report on you, but if you don't want to it's all right" Syaoran sputtered out as fast as he could. He had never seen Sakura before even if she was crying she still looked like an angel no more beautiful than an angel, a goddess. Too bad he was here just to do his job.

"Why don't we go to my house, and talk there" Sakura suggested.

"All right, if it is fine with Miss Daidouji and her driver" Syaoran said politely with a smile that made Sakura melt.

Tomoyo nodded and they both stepped into the car off to Sakura's mansion.

Here goes the Li Syaoran report of the year……but will it be different than he expected?

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Syaoran smiled back while Tomoyo giggled in return of the two.

What? Wasn't he here just to do a report? Now he really wondered. Guess he would have to figure that out later.

"Now what is your name again?" Tomoyo asked looking back at him.

  
  "Li Syaoran" Tomoyo gasped at the answer.

*********

Well here is chapter one of Love Me Like You Should……I hope you like my first long fic of romance….This is an AU…No magic….Well Li is going to be the leader..later…though…or not…mwhahahaha… You will just have to wait and see….R AND R AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

"L-Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo stuttered again, she quite couldn't get it in her head.

"Li Syaoran" Syaoran smiled at her.

"Tomoyo-chan, what is wrong with him?" Sakura was obviously clueless about the whole situation.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, he is the future leader of the Li Clan in China, the well-known one you know?" Tomoyo was astonished to meet the man who is going to be a great ruler of one of the most powerful clans of China.

"Oh gomen, I didn't know, it is an honor to meet you" Sakura smiled while her face was brightening more.

"Oh no, it is **my pleasure too meet you" Syaoran smiled back. Why is he being so nice to her? He was on a report…..Wasn't he?**

"Oh, here is my place" Sakura pointed to the big white mansion ahead.

"Wow, nice place" Syaoran said in awe.

"Well she is a celebrity, you know" Tomoyo said dryly.

"Yeah…." Syaoran drifted off while Eriol came to the front of the house to let them out.

"You two go ahead" Tomoyo said shooing them out the car door.

"A-alright" Sakura opened the door for him and Syaoran stepped in but smiled to her before he was fully in the house.

"Well sit here and I will get Maid Hana to get some tea for us" Sakura yelled for the maid.

"Yes miss tea is coming…and he's a cutie…you should keep him" She whispered the last part in Sakura's ear. Sakura just blushed.

"Arigato" Syaoran thanked her and Sakura smiled her welcome.

Syaoran looked around the mansion. It was very spacious. With a marble floor hallway and a beautiful crystal chandelier above them. The grand staircase made of marble also lead up to an extravagant hallway and rooms. The living room they were in had beautiful black leather chairs and couches with a marble stone fireplace where the fire blazed. Syaoran was in complete awe of this home. He took some notes on his notepad while Sakura was watching him intently.

"Well what do you want to ask?" Sakura clapped her hands together and smiled at him. The maid brought the tea, bowed to both, gave a "go get him" look to Sakura and left. Sakura just sighed and then turned her attention back to Syaoran.

"Uhm…when did you start our career?" He looked at her. Her honey locks stringed down her face and her beaming jade eyes looked at him. You know, his favorite color was green, especially that kind of green. [Amethyst-Eyes: Did I forget to describe her eyes…gomen…I think you knew anyways…teehee..anyways…back to the story]  Syaoran slightly blushed and turned away.

"I started about 3 years ago" Sakura stated as she took a sip of her hot tea.

"And…how did you start?"

"Well my best friend..Tomoyo..she said I was a really good singer and actress..so I did auditions and that is how I started" Sakura stated as she watched the handsome amber-haired man scribble notes on his white note-pad.

"Ok…and..What role does your friend Miss Daidouji play?" 

"She does many things…my best friend, lyricist, producer, costume maker, make-up and hair designer, and many many other things.." Sakura laughed. That laugh….Syaoran never heard such a sincere happy laugh before…He was always so serious…He never really heard people laugh when they were around him anyway. That laugh was bells to his ears. He blushed again. Could he be….falling in love? No no…yes…Ah…maybe…

"Eh hem…How about Hiiragazawa?" Syaoran thought he may be Sakura's boyfriend. But, didn't he hear that she is single?

"No, he is Tomoyo's" Sakura smiled.

"I don't go for the love thing until I have found the one I am willing to share my life with without him caring who I was" She answered.

"Oh so do you believe in true love?"

"If the person loves you back, yes" Sakura was getting a little confused by these questions.

"Have you ever gone on a date?" Syaoran asked.

"No"

"Oh…eh he..ok" Syaoran couldn't believe a lovely lady like her hasn't gone on a date!? That may give him a chance. [Amethyst-Eyes: Oh ho…keep on asking questions Syaoran]

"Would….well you know we just met…and… I would like to get to know more about you" Syaoran started to fidget.

"How about you take me to dinner and we can talk..."

"Just business?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, just business" Sakura replied. She would love to go on a date with him. But she has never been on one…so she really doesn't know what to do. Besides he is a reporter and she is a celebrity…how would they ever make it?

"Uhm how about you pick me up here tomorrow at six o' clock" Sakura suggested.

"Alright see you then…Bye" Syaoran waved his goodbye and shut the door as Tomoyo and Eriol came through the living room door.

Sakura watched him go. Could she be…falling in love?

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked wondering where she was.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, gomen, hai?" Sakura turned to them with a blush on her face. She was nervous that they might know…Wait know what? She doesn't love him…no no…

"Are you starting to fall in love with that Li reporter guy, Sakura?" Eriol asked a little confused that she would fall in love with someone. And with that, a reporter!

"I-I don't know, I need to go to bed!" She yelled as she ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door shut.

"Oh my" Tomoyo looked back at Eriol.

"Hai, oh my…indeed"

*************

Well that is chapter two…What is going to happen on the date? Who knows….mwhahahahaha…well hope you liked it! R AND R and NO FLAMES!!!


	3. Chapter Three: The Date

**The Date**

****

****

****

            Sakura woke up to the sunny morning [Amethyst-Eyes: No birds chirping…teehee] and took a long yawn and dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. [Amethyst-Eyes: Too many ands? Hehe.]

            Downstairs in the kitchen were Tomoyo and Eriol in deep discussion while the maid was making bacon and eggs for breakfast. 

"Do you really think Sakura is in love?" Tomoyo asked forming some stars in her eyes.

"But wouldn't it get in the way of her career?" Eriol protested.

"I don't know, but when I checked on Sakura-chan she seemed deep in thought and said that she needed rest and so did I" Tomoyo saddened a little, worried for her best friend.

"Wonder what is wrong with her" Eriol pondered with his index finger on his chin.

"So do I" 

"Ohayo!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ohayo!" Eriol and Tomoyo greeted happily.

"Ohayo, Miss Kinomoto, I am serving bacon and eggs, would you like some?" The maid smiled as she was cooking the bacon.

"Sure, that would be great!" Sakura smiled to the maid.

Well their kitchen, Sakura wanted a more homey-cozy-bright-type of look. It had yellow walls with a nice wooden table in the middle. It had windows that let the sunshine in to show the beautiful day.

"So Sakura-chan, what are you doing today?" Tomoyo asked… "Since you have the day off" She concluded.

"Well I though I might laze around, and tonight…well" Sakura hesitated.

"You?" Eriol and Tomoyo both asked trying to see what she might say.

"I am going on a business dinner with the reporter, Li Syaoran" Sakura stated with a smile on her face while sipping her coffee. She always needed coffee. One thing any citizen can't live without. 

"Syaoran Li, the cute boy?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. Her first even for business…dinner with a man! 

Sakura blushed at that.

"So what if I think he is cute" Sakura blushed more after hearing what she said.

"Oh ho ho so you think of it as a date?" Eriol leaned in closer to her with an eyebrow raised.

"N-no nothing like that" Sakura blushed and waved her hands in front of herself.

"Would you want it to be?" Tomoyo smiled evilly to her wanting her to say 'yes'

"Y-yeah, I guess, if he wanted it to be" Sakura blushed more.

"OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!" Tomoyo laughed as the plates of food were being served.

"Do you love him?" Eriol took a bite of his bacon.

"I-I don't know" Sakura looked down at her plate of food.

"I-I have to go!" Sakura rushed out the front door and left.

"Uh oh" Tomoyo looked at the door.

"Hai, uh oh….indeed" Eriol took another bite of bacon.

***********

Sakura was walking around in the park just muddled in her own thoughts of what Eriol said about Syaoran.

_"Do you love him?"_

Did she really? Yeah he was cute, smart, nice…and a lot of other things but does she **love him or just have some infatuation thing over him…She kept thinking about this when she started to sing her feelings out.**

_You never leave my mind_

_When I see you, you look so kind_

_I think I love you_

_But how should I know_

_I think I don't_

_But do I really?_

_You never leave_

_This little mind of mine_

_You will always be in my heart_

_(Chorus)_

_Where are you?_

_Is all I want to know_

_You…_

_Is what I am longing for_

_But wait no this can't be love_

_For love can't set you free…._

She finished as she looked up at the sky in longing thinking of that cute amber-haired reporter man…[Just so you know, if you are thinking that like she is out…without anyone noticing her…well she has bodyguards all around...so that is why no one is near her…thought I should just let you know ^.~]

"Syaoran…" She sighed…She should be getting back home. Just then as she was about to leave a cute blue-haired girl ran up to her passing all the guards. The guards were about to yell when she gave them the "stop" look. 

"Can I have your autograph...Miss Kinomoto" The girl asked in such a cute voice you couldn't say "no"

"Sure here…" She wrote it down and smiled to her.

"ARIGATO!!" The little girl hugged Sakura and ran off. Sakura smiled at the innocent child.

"Alright let's go" Sakura said as the guards led her to her limousine.

It was about 5:30 and Tomoyo was helping Sakura with her outfit. It was a forest green velvet dress that reached her mid-ankle. It had real diamonds on the sides with a slit going up the right side all the way up to the knee. Her hair was in a bun with little curls falling out of the top. Some strands fell to the sides of her cheeks complimenting her face perfectly. She had pink lip gloss on with light green eye shadow making her look like a goddess.

"Oh so pretty, Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo squealed while Sakura blushed.

"Arigato"

"I know Li-san will love it!!" Sakura blushed hard when Tomoyo said that. Just then Eriol came through the door.

"Wow you look beautiful Sakura-chan" Eriol was awed by her beauty. Syaoran definitely deserved her.

"Arigato"

"Oh and just to tell you, Li-san is here" Eriol pointed to the door and outside the window to the silver convertible.

"Oh oh!...WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!!" Sakura ran down stairs, yelled good bye to her friends and ran out the door to meet him.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto" Syaoran bowed.

"Konbanwa, you can call me Sakura, Li-san" Sakura smiled.

"Call me Syaoran then" He smiled back and Sakura blushed.

Tomoyo was squealing around the room watching the two while Eriol was happy for the two but sweat-dropping at Tomoyo.

Syaoran lead her to the car and they drove off leaving a squealing Tomoyo and a sweat-dropping Eriol.

"So where are we going" Sakura thought Syaoran was just too cute! She blushed and turned away as she asked the question.

"Rose De Clair" Syaoran answered back. He heard it was a famous yet expensive but a nice restaurant.

"Wow!" Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran thought she was the living reincarnation of a goddess. She was so beautiful; too bad she would never be his.

"Well here we are" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Cool…This is place is so cool!" Sakura squealed as Syaoran smiled at her in response to her cuteness.

"Let's go" Syaoran took her hand while Sakura blushed but followed along.

When they got in, everyone stared at Sakura as they got in and as they were seated. They couldn't believe a celebrity was here…but who was the guy?

"Well…everyone is staring at us" Syaoran looked around at everyone looking at…..Sakura.

"Oh well, waiter…I would like this" Sakura pointed to something on the menu as Syaoran did the same.

"So…here are your questions" He smiled to her.

"Ready?"

"Hai"

"Alright…what type of songs do you make?"

"Love"

"For what audience"

"Any but mostly older" Sakura smiled at him, again Syaoran melted inside.

"Uhm…oh here is our food" They smiled to the waiter as he set down their food.

"Now where were we?" Sakura took a bite and made "mm" sound.

"Well…are you in love with anyone at the moment?" Syaoran gulped at the question.

What would she say? She obviously was…but what would she say?

"Uhh Maybe" Sakura smiled as Syaoran sighed half-relief and half-well not.

"What movies have you starred in?"

"Love Scene II, All You Need, and Promise Ring" [I don't think these are movies…At least I hope not!]

"Wow" Syaoran was amazed. She must be a good actress.

"Uh what time is it?" Sakura asked with a blush.

"11:00" [ Yeah yeah, I just didn't want to write on their date for so long, ya know, so just pretend it is like 5 hours later…hehe]

"Wow!" Sakura was amazed at how fast time went by. Of course she was having such a good time with him and everything.

"Yeah, I think that is good for tonight and the food was really nice" Syaoran smiled to her and shook her hand.

"Hai, I would love to do this again with you sometime" She gave him a hug. Syaoran blushed really red. Red. Red red.

"Hai, let's go" They left together and Sakura kissed his cheek and waved good bye to him.

"I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!" Sakura blew a kiss in the air to him.

"HAI!!" Syaoran yelled still too shocked from that kiss. He definitely was love sick for her. He would do anything to get her.

When Sakura got in the house she sighed. She really likes him. To put it frankly she was in love with him. She sighed a love-sigh and ran upstairs to go to sleep. It was late so Tomoyo and Eriol were in bed. She smiled to herself and sang quietly.

_I love you_

_Can't you see_

_I need you_

_Please pick me_

_I can't go to sleep_

_Without you….___

"Oh Syaoran" Finally Sakura went to sleep. And the night wore on. The world was silent.

Morning came…silent and peaceful.

**"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nevermind that. **

Syaoran screamed as he read the morning paper, front page, top headline, in big bold black letters:

"Kinomoto Sakura is in Love with a Reporter?"

_Their Date Revealed! (P.A8)_

_Exclusive pictures inside!_

Well that is the end of chapter 2! Oh no……bad reporters! Who is behind this!? Well R AND R AND NO FLAMES!!


	4. Chapter Four: The Story

**Chapter Four: The Story**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**** Syaoran screamed more loudly, so loudly that the birds fell out of the tree.**

Syaoran checked his forehead to see if he was hallucinating. Surely, he was not.

"Oh no no" Syaoran gulped while wiping the sweat of nervousness off of his forehead.

"W-what is my boss going to say" Syaoran stuttered trying to get the words together correctly.

_Ring ring ring…._

"Oh, god the phone…" Syaoran gulped as he picked it up.

"M-moshi moshi?" Syaoran waited nervously for the answer.

"Li Syaoran, come down to the building…now! We have something to discuss…" For sure it was Syaoran's boss…He must've read the newspaper. This day was going to be Hell.

Syaoran drove furiously down the road to get to his work. He sped into his parking space and it made a screech sound as he stopped. He opened his door and slammed it shut. He ran to the boss' office. Everyone in the work knew what was wrong. Did everyone have to read the paper before he got to work? Guess so.

"Sit" Ok...this was not a good sign...sitting meant…this will take a while. Syaoran sighed and sat down.

"Here have some water" Ok, this was even worse.

Syaoran took a sip and then asked him a question that he already knew the answer to.

"Why did you need to see me" His boss slid the paper down to his front and for sure it was that front page, top headline, in big bold black letters.

"What is the meaning of this?" His boss eyed him.

"W-well you see, I saw her in the car so I asked her some questions and then, then I need to ask more so I took her to a "business" dinner." Syaoran gulped.

"This is not what is says in the paper!" His boss yelled and slammed his hand down on it. Syaoran gulped once more.

"Now I told you not to interfere with your interviewers like that!"

"Y-yes, I know"

"You are to never take another interview from this girl again or you will be fired!!"

"B-but she is-"

"I know who she is!" His boss got closer to him.

"But I don't want to lose my business so never talk to her again!"

"I understand" He actually didn't. Syaoran had fallen in love with this girl and he couldn't go on without her. He didn't want to get fired either. What should he do now?

His boss said he had the rest of the day off so Syaoran walked around while people kept saying to him

_"I know you from somewhere"_

or…

_"You went with Kinomoto Sakura, didn't you, can I have your autograph?"_

Syaoran never felt what it was like to be celebrity but now he sort of does. This day…was going to be a long day…and of course along with that…A day of Hell.

*******

**"HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled in the kitchen while Tomoyo and Eriol plugged their ears in agony of the noise.**

Sakura just read the front page, top headline, in big bold black letters.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!!" Sakura pointed to it.

"OH MY!" Tomoyo yelled, Eriol gasped and the maid dropped the mug she was holding. It broke into many tiny pieces as it shattered on the floor but no one seemed to care or notice, all that was in their minds was the newspaper, front page, top headline, in big bold black letters.

"I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE AGAIN!" Sakura cried.

"Oh no no, you were on a business date with him…who is behind this?" Tomoyo pondered worriedly.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WHOEVER IT IS, WHEN I FOUND OUT, WHICH I WILL, I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura threw the paper down as she chugged down her coffee.

"You have work today" Tomoyo said as she pointed to her watch.

"I AM NOT GOING!"

"B-but Sakura-cha-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh no.." Eriol said as he trailed off.

*******

Sakura sobbed and sobbed in her pillow as she kept yelling..

"Syaoran, I thought I could trust you!" She obviously like Syaoran was having a day of Hell.

******

Syaoran's Point Of View

Syaoran was driving furiously to get to Sakura's mansion. I really need to talk to her and get this straightened out. She probably thought I did it. Oh yeah, I forgot, who really did this? I surely didn't. Ah there is her house. Hope they will let me in, I really need to apologize to her.

*******

Normal Point Of View

_Knock knock_

Who could it be? Tomoyo answered the door and saw a messy Syaoran standing on the other side.

"LI SYAORAN!" Tomoyo glared at him while Syaoran jumped back scared of the mad-woman.

Tomoyo sighed and let him come in. Syaoran explained everything to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I wonder who did it" Tomoyo pondered. She really didn't like seeing Sakura like this.

"I will do the job, I will search for the culprit." Eriol stated sounding like Sherlock Holmes.

"Well I need to talk to Sakura and apologize, for something I didn't even do" Syaoran sighed as he walked upstairs.

There was a light pink door at the end of the hallway. Syaoran was guessing it was Sakura's.

Syaoran knocked once. Twice. Three times… and so forth.

"Sakura, it's me Syaoran, please let me in" Syaoran pleaded.

Syaoran saw the door open to a blood-shot Sakura.

"What do you want?" Sakura closed the door and glared at him.

"I want to say…I didn't do this and I am sorry that this happened to you" Syaoran said, his eyes glued to the floor. 

Sakura knew he didn't do it. She felt sorry for him too anyway.

"It's ok, I am sorry too, must've been hard going to work, ne?" Sakura smiled lightly and sat next to him.

"Hai it was" Syaoran smiled to the floor. [To the floor….Hahaha….back to the story]

"Well Hiiragazawa said he would search for the culprit." Syaoran stated as Sakura's face brightened a little.

"That's great I hope he finds him"

"Me too" Syaoran smiled but then blushed when Sakura hugged him.

"Arigato….for everything" Sakura smiled.

"Anytime" Syaoran was in heaven. [Not literally]

"Hey, you know, I have to do a concert soon, you wanna come and see, of course and report on it"

"I would love to go"

"Great" Sakura smiled to him once more.

"Hai" The totally forgot about the havoc that was going on outside the bedroom.

"NO I WILL NOT ANSWER ANY!!" Tomoyo yelled outside the door.

There was a mob of reporters trying to get the scoop on the story in the newspaper.

"Are they a couple?"

"When will we see them?"

"When did Miss Kinomoto come home?"

"WE TOLD YOU WE WOULDN'T ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS!!!!!!" Eriol yelled as she slammed the door on the talking reporters.

"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

"We are going to have to get out of here" Eriol stated as he closed all the blinds and so did the maid.

"But they will see us" The maid stated.

"I know a way" Eriol smirked. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Escape

**Chapter Five: The Escape**

_"I know a way" Eriol smirked._

******

"What is it!?" The maid and Tomoyo look at him in curiosity.

"Well Tomoyo-chan, you are very well-known, so you need to wear this" He handed her a blue package. Tomoyo looked at him confused.

"What is this for?" Tomoyo held the blue package examining closely.

"Go into the bathroom, open it, and change into it, go" Eriol smiled to her as Tomoyo walked to the nearest bathroom.

"Now Maid Hana, I want you just to look out the blinds to see if anyone is trying to get in or if anyone sees us, alright"

"Hai, I will sir"

"Good, now I have to go change myself" Eriol went off to another bathroom the nearest to him but of course separate from Tomoyo. [Had to add the last part, so no one would get any dirty thoughts! It's rated PG anyway…so how bad can it get? Not very far…^_^]

"Sir!" The maid yelled for him before he stepped into the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"What about Miss Sakura and Li-san!?" The maid pointed to the upstairs where the two were.

"AH, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THEM!!!" Eriol yelled in panic. He dashed upstairs and thrust the door open without knocking.

Eriol saw a blushing Sakura and an even more blushing Syaoran. What was going on? Well, no time for questions, he had people to save out of this house! [Did that make any sense….thought so ^_^;;]

"Eriol-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked with her non-ending cuteness.

"WHAT IS WRONG?! WHAT IS WRONG IS THERE ARE REPORTERS OUTSIDE TRYING TO GET THE STORY ON YOU TWO, THAT IS WHAT IS WRONG!!!!!!!!!" Eriol yelled with a glare while the two scoured back scared of the mad-man.

"Eriol-kun, calm down, don't you have an escape plan anyway?" 

"Yes I do, Tomoyo-chan is in the process, and now so will I, so hurry and escape, we will meet in the kitchen and discuss the rest of the plan there, got it?" Eriol said in a rush as he, again dashed into the nearest bathroom to change.

"Well, shall we go?" Syaoran extended his hand to her to make their way to the kitchen.

"Yes, we shall" Sakura smiled to him has she tightened her grip on his hand.

When the two walked in, they gasped at the sight. Tomoyo was cross-dressing!? Tomoyo was in a slick black suit with a black tie, black sunglasses, clip on ear piece, and everything. Tomoyo, you could tell was dressed as an FBI and CIA agent person. Sakura started to laugh so hard at the sight. Tomoyo just gave her one of the "I am warning you, don't push it look" and the "stupid Eriol" one along with it.

A couple seconds later, Eriol came in with a long brown over coat with some paper, pen, a brown hat on his head, and a camera. He was dressed as a reporter.

"Hey, I am the reporter, why are you one?"

"Shut up Li-san, I am going to be your partner, get it!?" Eriol glared at him as he chugged down his straight-black-coffee.

"Sorry, sorry" Syaoran stepped back a few steps.

"Anyways, so what is the plan?" Sakura asked as she took a seat in her chair.

"Well, I was thinking, I go out as a reporter and Tomoyo-chan is my body-guard, while Syaoran and you climb out your bedroom window to get into the backyard…" Eriol explained while all the others nodded along.

"Maid Hana will watch to see if any reporters see you two" The maid smiled. She was glad she was helping with something more important than making breakfast for everyone.

"Alright let's do it" They all put their hands on top of one another.

"BREAK!!" They all went their separate ways. The escape was is session.

*With Eriol and Tomoyo*

Tomoyo and Eriol reached the side door and snuck out to hide behind some bushes. They came out, cleaned themselves off and went into the crowd of reporters. Amazingly the reporters were so stupid that they didn't notice Tomoyo was Tomoyo nor Eriol was Eriol. [Confusing, ne?]

"Do you know where Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li are?" The reporters kept asking each other.

One reporter with a beard and a mustache looked at the two as if he knew who they were.

"Hey you two!" The two jumped at the person talking to them. They didn't think anyone would know them this fast. Eriol would have to think on his feet on this one.

"Y-yes you need something mister?" Tomoyo asked standing in front of Eriol.

"Do I recognize you from somewhere?" The man took a closer look at Tomoyo, while Tomoyo on the other hand just gulped. They were dead if they got caught now.

"I don't know mister" Tomoyo answered shakily.

"Oh I know! From the candy shop…hahaha..Hi..well gotta go!" The man took off.

"Wow that was close and I mean close" Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"Yes but we do not want to keep getting confronted like this or else they will find out" Eriol stated as he saw more reporters coming through the gates.

"Right"

*With Sakura and Syaoran*

"What window should we go out of?" Sakura asked with confusion as she just figured out that she has well over a million windows in her house.

"Well Eriol said through your bedroom one, why don't we try it?" Syaoran said as he walked towards it.

"Alright"

Syaoran opened the window as he let Sakura through with some help. Syaoran then lastly came out and was indulged by the spring smell and breeze.

"Mmm today is a beautiful day" Sakura smiled brightly. She just loved sunny days. Everything was so full of life and it helped you forget all the sadness in the world.

"Ah" Syaoran answered as he was in awe of Sakura. Her honey locks played with the breezed as her blue summer dress waved in the wind.

"Well we better get out of here, ne?" Sakura looked at him.

"Hai"

Sakura was about to step off when she just figured out that they were three stories off of the ground.

"AH!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran held her tight to him so she wouldn't slip and fall.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sakura moaned.

"I will think of something…don't worry" Syaoran said to try and calm her but he didn't even know if they would get out of this problem themselves.

*With Maid Hana*

"Hum…No one. Again, No one. I am so bored" She sighed.

*Back with Tomoyo and Eriol*

Many reporters kept asking them if they knew them. Tomoyo and Eriol were really nervous at this point. An hour had gone by and Sakura and Syaoran still haven't gotten free. What could be going on?

"Eriol, why haven't Sakura and Li freed themselves yet?" Tomoyo whispered quietly so the reporters wouldn't hear them.

"I don't know my love" Eriol sighed. He, too was getting very worried about them.

While Tomoyo was walking to a different spot so she wouldn't be seen, her hat came off letting her purple-grayish hair flow down to her waist. One reporter saw her and gasped. Then another. Then another..and so on.

"MISS DAIDOUJI!!!" They all yelled.

"AHHHHHH NOOOOOOO ERIOL!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as she took his hand and they ran far…very far and Eriol jumped in the limo and they drove off into the horizon.

"Now what are we going to do?" Eriol was driving fiercely since he was panicking so much.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Tomoyo gasped as something dawned on her.

"SAKURA AND LI!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.

"I am sure they will be fine" Eriol reassured her and himself.

"Syaoran would be able to get her out in no time" Eriol smiled.

"I hope you are right" Tomoyo sighed and smiled to him.

"Yeah me too"

They would be able to get out…right?

*Back with Sakura and Syaoran*

"So how are we gonna get off of the ledge?" Sakura asked as she gulped scared of the bottom below them.

"Well how about I jump off and you jump, then I catch you" Syaoran gulped.

"Isn't that dangerous!?" Sakura looked at him frightened.

"I have been training since I was little, this is no problem" Syaoran reassured.

"Alright… can you catch me?" 

"I will make it my life wish to catch you" Syaoran smiled to her which gave her all the hope in the world she could do it now.

"What if the reporters see us?"

"Don't worry, Daidouji and Hiiragazawa are taking care of them"

"Now let's do this" Syaoran quickly ran up to the edge and swiftly jumped off landing softly on the ground. 

"NOW YOU DO IT!" He yelled up to her. His ear caught something before she jumped.

"THE REPORTERS!!" Syaoran yelled.

"SAKURA YOU HAVE TO JUMP NOW!" Syaoran yelled in panic as they were breaking down the fence.

*Back with Maid Hana*

"Zzzz" Obviously she had fallen asleep.

*Back with Sakura and Syaoran*

"A-alright here I go!" Sakura yelled as she quickly ran to the edge, jumped off and landed softly in Syaoran's arms.

"THERE THEY ARE!" The reporters started to chase them.

"AHHH LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran ran with her in his arms as they hopped into his car and also sped off into the horizon.

"Oh my, oh my…so glad we are safe." Sakura caught her breath and smiled to him.

"Hai"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"NANI!?" Syaoran asked in worry.

"TOMOYO AND ERIOL!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"It's alright I am sure they are fine" Syaoran reassured for her and himself.

"I hope you are right"

"Hai me too"

Now what is going to happen? They could all find each other…right?


	6. Chapter Six: The Other One

**Chapter 6: The Other One**

_"TOMOYO AND ERIOL!!!!!!!"__ Sakura screamed._

_"It's alright I am sure they are fine" Syaoran reassured for her and himself._

_"I hope you are right"_

_"Hai me too"_

***********

"Well at least we are away from the reporters, ne?" Tomoyo was trying really hard to calm herself. 

"Hai, demo, where would Sakura and Li-san be?" Eriol looked to his left and right to turn. They were driving around seeing if they could see where the two lovebirds are.

 "Let's go back to the house and see what Maid Hana has to say" Tomoyo and Eriol drove back to their house. Luckily, there were no more reporters there. What really seemed to confuse them was something unusual. What happened to the fence?

"MAID HANA!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Wha…" The maid yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING!?" The two yelled in unison

"I fell asleep?" The maid looked at herself.

"OH MY GOD I FELL ASLEEP!!!!!" The maid yelled as it dawned upon her.

"YES YOU DID!!" The two yelled again.

"Then while I was sleeping…Sakura and Li…" The maid trailed off.

"Oh my…" Tomoyo started.

"God" Eriol ended.

*With Sakura and Syaoran*

"So uh where are we going?" Sakura saw him driving to nowhere it seemed like.

"Anywhere where we won't be found" Syaoran eyes were glued on the road ahead of him.

"You know you shouldn't be talking to me, you could get fired from your job." Sakura stated with her finger in pointing position.

"I don't care" Syaoran stated glumly.

"I want to be a star reporter, not one for the town newspaper"

"Well, like I said earlier, come to my concert that is coming up soon" Sakura smiled warmly to him.

"Hai, I will, demo my boss said I can't even look at you, I am so going to be fired if he finds me" Syaoran sighed nervously.

*With Tomoyo and Eriol*

"Well they are adults so I am sure they will be fine." Tomoyo was trying to calm the nervous Eriol.

"What day is it?" Tomoyo asked the maid.

"The 9th of May" The maid checked on the flowered calendar.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed which made Eriol step back a few steps.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" Eriol was more nervous now.

"H-he's coming" Tomoyo shook her head in her hands and gulped.

"WHO!?" Eriol was getting really worried now.

"H-h-him…." Tomoyo answered shakily.

"WHO'S HIM!?" This was getting nowhere.

*Back with Sakura and Syaoran*

"Lalalala…." Sakura was singing along with the music while Syaoran was loving it.

"So Sakura….I was thinking You and-" He was cut off

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A boy with honey brown hair and blonde highlights and the most beautiful silver-blue eyes yelled to her.

"RAION!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screeched. Syaoran gulped. Who was this man?

They stopped the car and Sakura jumped out and hugged him like no tomorrow.

"I missed you!" Sakura cried.

"I know…I missed you too" Raion smiled warmly to her.

"Who is this young man?" Raion looked at the boy with amber locks and deep brown eyes. He was jealous of this boy. 

"I am Li. Li Syaoran, a reporter" Syaoran glared at him for calling him a young man.

"Syaoran this is my director, Raion." Sakura smiled.

"Are you two…"

"No" Sakura smiled to him before he could finish.

Syaoran knew this man had something up his sleeve and it had something to do with Sakura. Don't worry…Someone will win her heart. But whom?

********

The director wants Sakura

And Syaoran is mad

-.-;;

AISHITERU ANDREW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Routine

**Chapter Seven: The Routine**

_"No" Sakura smiled before he could finish._

_  
*******************_

__

"So Sakura why are you having a reporter hanging out with you?" Raion questioned as if he already knew the answer.

"You are a celebrity, high on the social mark, but he is a reporter, low on the social mark, so how about you ditch him and come have some lunch with me" Raion smirked evilly, he knew she wouldn't say no.

Syaoran glared. What was this man trying to do?! Low on the social mark? Well, he did wonder why he hung out with a celebrity when he should be doing his work. That's right work. He just discovered something. He hasn't gone to work in the past few days! Oh well, it's not like his boss wanted to see him, right?

"No, that's ok Raion, I have to go to work anyways" Sakura stated leaving a shocked Raion and a smiling Syaoran.

"Well, then, I will see you later, Sakura-chan" Raion smiled as he gave her a peck on the cheek as a good bye and gave Syaoran a glare as he stepped into his car and drove off.

"Sakura, I will drop you off at your house since you need to go with Daidouji and Hiiragazawa" Syaoran stated a little sad because he would have to leave her.

"Oh? Why don't you come with" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I am not allowed to see you anyway" 

"Oh…AHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she noticed many people were trying to approach her. These must be fans.

"LET'S GO, GET IN THE CAR!!!" Syaoran yelled as they both jumped in his convertible while girls and boy were screaming to Sakura.

"Phew… that was close" Sakura looked back behind her.

"Hai"

"Well here you are, I hope to see you soon, Ja ne" Syaoran smiled to her.

Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving him in a state of total and complete shock.

"Ja ne" Sakura smiled to him once more and ran back into the house.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Tomoyo screeched as she hugged her friend.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later, right now we need to rehearse for my concert." 

"Hai, let's go"

"Alright Sakura-chan, ready?" Tomoyo smiled to her as Sakura smiled back as a "yes" in response to her question.

_" Nee__ aishitara daremo ga _

_Konna__ kodoku ni naru no? _

_Nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi _

_Dakishimeteru__ no?___

_Nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame_

_Kitto___

_Kimi__ o kimi o aishiteru_

_Kokoro__ de mitsumete iru_

_Kimi__ o kimi o shinjiteru _

_Samui__ yoru no…"_

" Suggoi ne Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo clapped along with Eriol next to her.

"Well your concert is coming up in a week" Tomoyo stated looking at her mini calendar.

"Hai, I hope Syaoran comes" 

"Syaoran? You mean, Li, the reporter" Eriol looked at her confused.

"Yes, he can report on me too, I guess" Sakura smiled to herself.

"Are you and him….in love?" Eriol gulped.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT HE IS JUST MY FRIEND THAT'S ALL!" Sakura blushed after what she said.

"Gomen" The others coughed as Sakura apologized.

"It is a little weird having a celebrity being friends with a reporter" Eriol said knowing that he shouldn't have.

Sakura just turned away. Why did everyone think against them being together?

Though, it was kind of weird of them two being in love with their social status and everything.

"Well, anyway we need to find what songs need to be in the concert, so let's get to work" Tomoyo stated. 

*Back with Syaoran*

"LI, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!" Everyone kept asking him.

"Sick" He would always say.

He looked at his calendar and noticed that Sakura's concert was next week.

"Hey, Li, so about that celebrity, did you guys do anything" The boy who was his so called friend said seductively.

"NO!!" Syaoran yelled. The whole office looked at him and he just sweat-dropped.

"Besides, I can't believe you thought you could be friends with her, or were you just trying to get dirt on her, I mean you and her, you could never hit it off."

Syaoran heard this all day. He wished they could but really, a celebrity and a reporter. Pretty different on the social class. Maybe he was just trying to get dirt on her…He didn't think so, he loved this girl, but not from the outside like everyone else does, but from what he saw of her from the last few days. He wasn't even allowed to see her and he already broke that rule. So in order to get to the concert he would have to be in disguise because everyone would recognize him. He always wondered if Sakura, the most beautiful girl may love him back, but how can you fall in love with a small town reporter? If no one would care who each other was with, the world would go around a lot better.

*Back with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol*

"Ok Sakura from the top"

_"Every night in my dreams _

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far wherever you are_

_Believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_Here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till' we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time_

_I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…"_

"WOW!" Tomoyo and Eriol clapped.

"Lovely!"

"Arigato" Sakura smiled and blushed.

'Syaoran…' She thought to her self.

**********

"Yo, Li, let's go"

'Sakura….' He thought to himself at the exact same time.

************

Love is in the air….

Oh yeah…The songs were Maaya Sakamoto "Yakusoku no Iranai" and The remix by New Found Glory "My Heart will go on" Orignally by Celine Dion but I like the remix better ^_^

Well next chapter I think will be her concert! ^_^

R+R, Remember NO FLAMES!!

Ja ne!!


	8. Chapter Eight: The Concert

**Chapter Eight: The Concert**

_Yo__, Li, let's go"_

_'Sakura' He thought at the exact same time._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Sakura-chan…Your concert is tomorrow, are you ready for it?" Tomoyo popped in on her in her bedroom.

"Hai *sighs* demo I still need to call Syaoran-kun…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well then I will leave you alone" Tomoyo smiled while Sakura smiled her thanks.

Sakura got out a phone book and looked him up, she found his number and dialed it. She gulped nervously of what he might say.

"Moshi moshi, Li Syaoran speaking" A handsome voice answered the phone.

"K-konbanwa, it's Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura" 

"S-Sakura?"

"Hai"

"Did you need something" He held onto the phone tight with concern in his voice. He wondered how she got his number.

"Well, my concert-"

"Is tomorrow, I know"

"Listen I have to go, Ja ne" Syaoran bid good bye.

"Oh…Ja ne" Sakura bid good bye a little saddened that he might not go. She hung up and sighed. She went to bed ready for her concert in the afternoon.

*Ohayo Gozaimasu! (Good Morning)*

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled up to her room.

"COMING!!!" Sakura yelled back as she ran down the stairs, rushing out of the door and into the car to get to the recording studio for her early early morning rehearsal.

"Alright Sakura, again from the top"

"Hai"

_ "In my room_

_I sit and watch the stars_

_Wishing you were here beside me….._

_In my room_

_Wishing that you were with me….._

_Please take me to the moon_

_Far away from here"_

_"Never let go_

_Never try to run_

_Never try to hide our love_

_Just please try to love me like you should…."_

_"La la la….._

_Take me to the moon_

_Take me to the stars_

_Take me faraway from here_

_Please come beside me_

_And hide me from the darkness _

_That blinds me_

_Take me there_

_And stay with me_

_Forever…"_

_"Never let go _

_Never try to run_

_Never try to hide our love_

_Just please try to love me like you should…"_

**_"Good!" Tomoyo and Eriol clapped for her while Tomoyo came in and Sakura came out with her._**

**_"Arigato!"_****_ Sakura blushed._**

Sakura kept practicing for a while…

*Back to ???*

The man ran out of his apartment, into his car, and drove to work.

*Back with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol*

"Alright, let's get you ready"

Tomoyo dressed her up in sparkled black leather pants that were hip huggers. A chain belt that went around her waist. A white shirt that had some kind of Japanese characters on it that said "Angel" Her hair was down letting her curls wave down to her shoulders. She had light blue eye shadow on with pink sparkled lip gloss. Sakura also wore blue "Skechers" on her feet. 

"Wow, kirei… (Pretty)" Tomoyo was in awe of her creation.

Sakura just blushed. Eriol came in and said it was time to go. They all left with a worried Sakura.

*At the Concert*

"Are you ready?" Eriol asked her as she saw Sakura and Tomoyo primping themselves.

"Hai, we are" Sakura smiled and winked. She hoped Syaoran would be there.

"Oh I hope Syaoran is here" Sakura prayed to herself.

"Hai so do I, I bet he would be amazed to see you" Tomoyo winked at her while Sakura blushed.

"Konnichiwa, fellow Kinomoto Sakura fans, are you ready for a fun night tonight!?" Eriol said into the microphone. The crowds cheered, hoot, and hollered.

"Here is our wonderful and beautiful Sakura Kinomoto, the cherry blossom!" Eriol yelled as Sakura walked out with more hoots and hollers coming from mostly males directed toward her. She gave them a kiss and wink and went to the microphone. 

"Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled with a smiled. More cheers came from the crowd.

"Well, I would like to dedicate this song…to someone" Sakura smiled before she opened her mouth and started to sing.

*With Syaoran* 

'I am almost there!' He drove faster and jumped out of his car.

He ran into the crowd and gave the man his ticket.

He looked up to see Sakura singing. With a notepad in one hand and a camera in the other, he was ready to report.

_"Every night in my dreams _

_I see you, I feel you.._

_That is how I know you go on……"_

She sang beautifully as she looked up and saw Syaoran standing there looking at her with awe. He blushed and started to walk towards something.

"_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on" _

She sang towards Syaoran with tears coming out of her eyes. He looked at her and amber met jade for a second of bliss.

"_Near far wherever you are_

_Believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_Here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on"_

Syaoran walked towards the stage. Then he saw him. The director!? What was he doing here? He was walking at the same pace trying to reach Sakura before the other. They were having a Sakura-race.

"_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone…"_

Sakura saw them as she was singing trying to get to her. Who would win?

"_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on…"_

She saw them coming closer. She hoped Syaoran would win first.

She kept on singing as the crowd cheered as if nothing was happening.

_"You're here there's nothing I fear_

_You will stay in my heart _

_And my heart will_

_Go on and on……." _

Sakura ended and the crowd cheered more. Here they come…The winner is….

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Gotcha! Now you are gonna hafta wait and no I don't own the Heart Will Go On song but I own the other one…..Teeheee!


	9. Chapter Nine: The Runaway

**Chapter Eight: The Runaway**

_And the winner is…._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The winner is…Li Syaoran! Somehow the director managed to trip over a couple people so Syaoran, using his fast speed ran and got there first.

Syaoran ran up and looked her in the eyes. Sakura just blushed.

"I-I don't care about my job anymore Sakura Kinomoto, all I want, all I need, is you…" Syaoran blushed and looked down as he whispered the feeling he has been feeling for a long time to her.

The crowd was silent…No one could be heard…They could barely hear the young man but they watched intently. They saw Sakura blush fiercely.

            "You d-d-do know that we are being watched" She pointed out to the crowd with her face down. 

            Tomoyo and Eriol were silent, keeping in their breaths, afraid for Sakura's answer.

"Syaoran…I-I.." She was cut off

"You know what Li Syaoran is!?" The director!? He had some how stood up and was now yelling into the microphone talking about Syaoran.

"Li Syaoran is a reporter! Ha! A reporter and a celebrity can't be together and plus what are you doing with her Li Syaoran, low reporter!?" He spat at the two with such coldness that you could practically see the venom oozing out of his mouth.

The crowd laughed at the two. A celebrity...and a reporter!? They thought she had better taste than that. They laughed more at the young auburn-haired teen as some others booed and insulted her. Syaoran just glared at them as they started to leave.

Sakura dropped to her knees and sobbed. Cried like she never did before. Syaoran was about the comfort her when she pushed him away.

"Yeah why...why should I be with a reporter….that is just absurd!" She sobbed some more as Syaoran stood there silently.

"Li Syaoran, you should go back to your job and and NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!!" She cried as Syaoran stood silently yet again clenching his fists.

            "I- I understand….Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto" He ran as a single tear ran down his cheek. 

            "Ha ha, now let's go Sakura!" Raion was about to pick her up.

            "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE A CELEBRITY ANYMORE!!" Sakura was too sad to even think she just needed to be alone…so she ran…ran far away…away from him….away from everything.

"SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo yelled as she was about to make a dash for her when Eriol pulled her back and shook his head.

"Let's leave her alone for a while" They all nodded even Raion as the fact dawned upon him that Sakura would never be his.

*~ Syaoran's POV~*

'Where am I going?' I ran…far away…

'Sakura don't you understand that all I need is you?' I cried some more as I reached my apartment.

I walked up the stairs and down the empty hallway. Tears dripped down on the ground as I opened the door and landed on my small bed.

'Sakura, all I ever wanted was to love…and that person to love me back…now I am nothing..'

" I…I just want you to love me like you should" I smiled sadly. That song…her song….our song…

I sniffle…I have never cried before in my life and now here I am the so called mighty leader of the Li clan crying over a girl?! Now that is absurd.

But why not…The most beautiful girl comes into my life who is the top celebrity and loves me back or I so thought…But now I don't know…I don't have my job…I don't have much money…and now I don't even have love…

God, why do you hate me so? Leaving me with nothing, is there a reason for all this? Do I deserve this? Guess I do….

Oh…Sakura….I….I…

"I just want you to love me like you should…." 

*~Sakura's POV*~

The rain beats down hard…Where am I going? Mmm, have to avoid all the fans…I run faster, finally I catch up to my house…No one is there…I smile to myself as I put the brass key into the keyhole.

Click…

There finally home…I run to my room and shut the door. I thump on the bed below me.

Oh why did I say that to you Syaoran…I actually loved you…and and you loved me too…but a celebrity and a reporter? Too weird…but it seemed so right…so right…

I would give everything for you…No my job wasn't first…

You were.

Should I quit? My luxury…my home…my job…would be gone… and now you….you are gone…..yeah that word…are gone…

"Oh Syaoran…I just wish…I just wish…I could love you like I should…." Why do I write love songs…when I can't love like I should? So stupid…I hope Tomoyo and Eriol aren't worried about me…and Syaoran…I am sorry…

Oh Syaoran….Syaoran…I…I

"I love you…..I need to love you like I should…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Oh no…_

_Syaoran quit his job? _

_What about Sakura?_

_Don't worry this is S+S! _

_But will happen next? Will love prevail? What about Tomoyo and Eriol? And Raion? So many questions and so little time…Don't worry just give me reviews and your prayers for new chapters will be answered! For now…_

_Ja ne!!_


	10. Chapter Ten: The Separation

**Chapter Ten: The Separation**

_"I just need to love you like I should"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tomoyo…Sakura has been in her room for three days now" Eriol sat at the table sipping his tea.

"I know…I thought I heard her taking a shower this morning…I hope she is alright" Tomoyo look worriedly down at her green tea.

"I wouldn't worry, I am sure she will get over it" Maid Hana put some waffles in front of them and smiled. 

"Now eat, we have a big day ahead of us" Eriol and Tomoyo nodded in response.

*~Syaoran's POV*~

_Beep…beep…_

Ughh…what is that painful beeping? I look up…Oh it's my alarm clock…I slam my hand down on it shutting the stupid contraption up.

I push the covers off of me and sit up groggily. What is the point of going to work…I'll prob-

_Ring ring…._

Stupid phone.

I answer to stop the painful ringing that infects my ears.

"Hello, Syaoran speaking" I really don't want to be nice today.

"Syaoran! It's me your boss…I saw you in the newspaper! No point in coming to work today because you are fired!" Fine…Like I care…At least I don't have to worry about anything…I put the phone down and think of the certain famous cherry blossom.

Well maybe there is.

*~ Sakura's POV*~

Should I go downstairs? Tomoyo and Eriol are probably really worried….But so many questions….Mine as well….I'll have to answer them sometime anyway.

*~Normal POV*~

"Ohayo…" Sakura stepped lazily into the kitchen. Eriol and Tomoyo stood up abruptly, they couldn't believe that she actually came down. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo ran up and squeezed her friend.

"We really worried about you!" Maid Hana exclaimed getting ready to make another batch of waffles.

"Why did you run off so sudden?" Eriol asked as Sakura took a seat at the table.

"Well it is a long story…"

"We heard all of it, Sakura" Eriol exclaimed to the shocked Sakura.

"Well, isn't it weird to be in love with a reporter?" 

"I mean, I am a celebrity, people watch my every move…everyone knows me, and usually when a celebrity likes someone it is usually another celebrity, everyone would think I am weird to date a reporter…." Sakura trailed off looking down at the table in front of her.

"Sakura-chan…let me tell you something" Tomoyo directed her to her amethyst-eyes.

"Love knows no bounds….if you aren't a celebrity…if you don't have anything….but…you have love…that is all you need in the world…all you need is love" Tomoyo's amethyst eyes twinkled as Sakura's jade eyes grew wide.

"You know, you're right, demo, Syaoran-kun probably was fired from his job…" She trailed off.

"Demo, if he has love, isn't that all he needs?" Eriol smirked as the new dawning came upon Sakura.

"You know, I should try and get him back, demo, do you think he would ever forgive me? Sakura questioned.

"If he loves you with all his heart there is no doubt that he would" Maid Hana exclaimed looking back at them.

"Go on, Sakura, get him back" Tomoyo pushed her with a smile.

"Alright, ja ne!" Sakura dashed out the door.

"You know, I really hope they become a couple" Tomoyo took a bite of waffle.

"Hai, me too my love, me too" Eriol looked at the closed door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura jumped in her car. The windows were tinted pure black so you couldn't see that she was inside. She drove faster and faster ignoring all the honks and stop lights. 

'Have to get to his house…'

She finally reached there and ran up to steps to his door. She knocked and knocked then finally came a muffled voice.

"Go away!" 

"I am not going to leave until you answer this door Li Syaoran!" Her cheerful voice rang to the warrior. She heard a thump, a curse, and then footsteps. The door opened to a messy warrior, eyes red and hair in a heap.

"H-hello, come in" He stammered while he staggered to let her in.

"Sit, we need to talk" He did as she said and they both sat down on the dark green couch.

"About…"

"What you did to me, making me lose my job and my life" Sakura gasped. She made him lose his job!? Now what would she do…

"Now I am looking for one…" He looked down. "You know, I really loved you Sakura Kinomoto, and I still do, but you hurt me, you hurt me a lot." He looked at her, tears falling down his face. Now Sakura was also having tears falling down her face.

"Syaoran, I couldn't find who I was, I was lost, and then you came, and now I don't care about being a celebrity anymore, Tomoyo taught me something and it is true, wanna hear?" He looked at her then nodded slowly. 

"Love knows no bounds, if you aren't a celebrity, if you don't have anything….but…you have love…that is all you need in the world…all you need is love" She smiled to him with tears on her face. He smiled back, tilted her head, and kissed her…He let all his feelings out within the passionate kiss that they shared. He slowly released while Sakura was in a daze.

"I-I didn't get to say this to you when you ran off, but, I love you Li Syaoran, I don't care about anything but you.." She looked down.

"Me too, Sakura" (I know I know, from the second movie, but I couldn't resist! ^_^) She looked up and hugged him with all she had.

"Should we tell Tomoyo and Eriol?"

"Hai, but I need to find a job!" He stood up abruptly.

"I know one that is open" She smirked lightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_*Gasp*_

_They both love each other!_

_See I told you it would be S+S!_

_What job does Sakura have in mind? What about Raion…? Where is he? Is he tied in with the job Sakura has in mind for Syaoran? Hmm…Well if you give me reviews your plentiful questions shall be answered!! For now…_

_Ja__ ne!!_


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Recall

**Chapter Eleven: The Recall**

_"I know one that is open" She smirked lightly._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Really?" Syaoran looked at her. He hoped it would be a good job.

"How well do you sing?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"One. Two. Three." Eriol counted.

"And go" Tomoyo pushed the record button. Li Syaoran was currently at the microphone in the recording room with Sakura, he was auditioning to see if he could be Sakura's back-up or made in a duet person.

(Sakura)

_When you smile_

_My whole world turns bright_

_You are my light_

_My only _

(Syaoran)

_And when we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_As if we have loved this much_

_For a long long time_

(Sakura and Syaoran)

_When I look at you_

_All my pain goes away_

_Won't you stay with me tonight….._

"Suteki desu wa!" Tomoyo clapped her hands together while Eriol just smiled at the two.

"Wow, that was really good Syaoran!" Sakura smiled to him. He just blushed in response.

"A-aa" 

"Want to go out for some coffee?" Sakura asked him.

"What about your fans?"

"Don't worry I have my bodyguards" She smiled.

So the two were busy talking and walking while people were looking at them, trying to get near them but no avail with the bodyguards around.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A girl with black hair into two buns on the side of her head was walking down the sidewalk. She was unfamiliar with Japan knowing she is from a different country. She has been here before but she still hasn't gotten all the places down yet. 

That was until she was someone familiar surrounded by many bodyguards. She has heard of the famous cherry blossom but she didn't know it was her! And who was with her? She looked at little closer…SYAORAN!?

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two lovebirds were walking down the street until they heard a screech which Syaoran recognized in a heartbeat. It was the only screech that could make him cringe and try to hide from.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Chinese teen known as Meiling ran up to. She was indulged by bodyguards.

"Don't worry I know her" Sakura stated to them.

"SAKURA!" She screamed in question.

"MEILING-CHAN!" They both screeched and hugged each other with no tomorrow. Syaoran just sighed at the two bubbly girls as they walked into the coffee shop.

"My Sakura, I didn't know you were a celebrity, well I heard of you, but I didn't know that it was you, my you are kawaii!" Meiling smiled to her.

"Hai"

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Syaoran asked confused

"Well remember when we came to Japan for the first time?" Meiling told him.

*~Flashback*~

"Wow, isn't this a nice place Xiao-Lang!?" Little Meiling squealed as she ran around in the cherry blossoms, her beautiful black hair flowing behind her.

"Ah" He answered plainly.

She ran and ran while Syaoran just watched. He decided to go back for a while so he left. (That is why he never saw Sakura ^_^) 

Then BUMP!

"Gomen nasai" Meiling apologized but then gasped at seeing an emerald-eyed girl in front of her.

"Gomen gomen, you must be new here!" She squealed.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura" She held out her small hand.

"Mine is Li Meiling, I am from Hong Kong, China" She shook her hand and smiled.

"Let's be friends" Sakura smiled to her.

"Hai!" Meiling smiled. Sadly that was the last she saw of her. A week later Meiling had to leave and they didn't get to say good bye to each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback

"Souka" Syaoran nodded and Sakura squealed as well.

"You went with her Syaoran?" Sakura looked confused.

"Yeah she is…"

"His cousin, his favorite cousin" She squealed as Syaoran let out a groan. Sakura just giggled.

"I never saw you, oh yeah 'cause she said you left…" She trailed off.

"Hai"

"Anyways why are you here Meiling?" He asked knowing it would not be good. 

"You are called to come back to Hong Kong" She was serious. Now, she was rarely serious but he could see the seriousness in her tiger like eyes. They never lied when they were like that. This could not be good.

"Why?" He feared the answer to his own question. Sakura just gasped, tears threatening to come out. People around were watching them. The body guard's pushed everyone out of the place even the workers so they could all be alone.

"You need to become the Clan leader…and marry one of the members, Aunt Yelan has given you some to choose from" Sakura gasped. Marry? What was going on?

"I can't" Syaoran stated. He wouldn't leave Sakura not when he had a great job and his life was going to great.

"Why?"

"Cause I love Sakura" Meiling gasped. Maybe she could talk to Aunt Yelan about marrying someone outside of the clan.

"Syaoran you already broke your engagement off with me so how can you persuade her this time!?" Meiling yelled. 

"Engagement?" Sakura asked.

"I used to be engaged to Meiling, but I was able to break it off because I never loved her only as a sister" Meiling looked down when she recalled that memory.

*~Flashback*~

"Xiao-Lang, you needed to talk to me?" Meiling came into the room where Syaoran was sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Sit." He ordered.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"About our engagement" He looked down at his sweaty hands. Was he able to do it?

"I have broken it off" He stated. He could hear a gasped and a held back sob. He couldn't look at her but he knew she was hurt.

"W-why" She choked out.

"I don't love you that way, only as a sister, nothing else"

"Then who do you love?" She feared the answer.

"I don't know but I will know when I find her" He smiled to himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Stupid question. Of course she wasn't, who would be after someone you loved didn't love you back and told you they didn't?

"I will be later, for now I am will be leaving" Meiling got up and was about to open the door to leave.

"Wait Meiling!" Syaoran started to get up from his chair to grab her.

"No"

"I hope you find the one you love Xiao-Lang, I will pray that you will, good luck" Then she left and cried herself to sleep in her room.

Syaoran knew it was for the best and he knew Meiling did too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback

She almost broke into sobs but was able to keep it back.

"Souka" Sakura nodded at them both.

"I will not go back, I can't, and I won't" Syaoran stated firmly. He couldn't leave Sakura. He just couldn't.

"I don't want you to leave Syaoran" Sakura cried and hugged. 

"I love you too much" Sakura sobbed. Meiling just felt sorry for the two. She didn't know what to do.

"Me too, I will get us out of this, I promise I will." He hugged her back. They needed to tell Eriol and Tomoyo about this.

"Wow, Sakura-chan you have a lot of fans!" Meiling gasped in awe.

"H-hai…" She blushed.

"Ooooo, Syaoran is the boyfriend, now the ladies will be after you" She winked at him and he just blushed in response.

"Better watch out Sakura, he might be gone before you know it" She winked again holding back a giggle.

"N-no I won't let him!" She hugged him tighter while Syaoran just blushed yet again.

"You want to meet my two friends, Eriol and Tomoyo, Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" So they all went back to the recording studio to meet the evil couple known as Eriol and Tomoyo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!" Sakura screamed happily.

"OH Sakura-cha- who's she?" Tomoyo eyed the Chinese girl.

"This is my long time friend, Meiling Li!" She squealed. Tomoyo glared at the girl. No one gets in the way of Tomoyo and Sakura's friendship and apparently someone is doing so.

"Konnichiwa Meiling Li, must be the cousin of Li-kun, ne?" Her voice dripped with meanness as she glared at the girl. 

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at the two. Nothing should be wrong, they just met each other.

"Konnichiwa! Your name?" Meiling was totally oblivious to it.

Tomoyo wouldn't give up. She was Sakura's _only girlfriend and no one else's._

"Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's _best friend, lyricist, costume designer, and many other things that we won't list" She replied sweetly. Too sweetly._

"Nice to meet you Daidouji-san" Meiling smiled brightly to the girl.

"You too" Tomoyo gave her another glare. 

Syaoran and Sakura were confused. Tomoyo has never acted like this. Sakura would have to talk to her later.

"Oh do you we have company?" Eriol came out noticing a new person in the group.

"Hai, this is my long time friend Meiling Li!" Sakura told him.

"Nice to meet you, I am Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa" He smiled to her but then noticed the glare Tomoyo was giving her. He knew exactly what was wrong.

"Nice to meet you!" Meiling smiled back.

"Well we need to practice the songs, don't we Sakura-chan, Li-kun?" Tomoyo was still mad which was totally noticeable.

"Hai hai…" They both replied.

"Wow, Syaoran you sing!? With Sakura-chan, kawaii!" Meiling squealed. Tomoyo glared she only said Sakura and Syaoran were cute, not Meiling.

Sakura and Syaoran both blushed in response.

"Wait, Li-san why are you here in the first place?" Eriol asked. 

Meiling retold the story and they all gasped. Tomoyo smirked; she has to leave sooner or later.

"Well we must help, ne, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol looked at her and still noticed the fierce glare she was giving to the innocent Chinese teen.

"Hai" She smirked to herself. The plan would go well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Puts hand over mouth*_

_Tomoyo! How could you be so mean!?_

_Meiling is back, I hope you like it, and will Syaoran go back or not!? Tune into the next chapter of Love Me Like You Should._

_Cause those who love S+S_

_Should write!_

_For now…._

_Ja__ ne!!_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Kiss the Girl

**Chapter Twelve: Kiss the Girl**

_"Hai" She smirked. The plan would go well._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tomoyo, darling, I need to talk to you" Eriol pointed to the kitchen.

"Hai" She gave one more glare to the poor teen and left to the kitchen to talk with her beloved.

"Tomoyo, what do you think you are doing!?" Eriol pushed his glasses up and looked her in the eye.

"What?" She gave him a sweet, innocent look.

"Being mean to Meiling because you are jealous!"

"I am not jealous! Sakura likes me just the same and probably more!" Tomoyo pointed her head to the side in rage.

"Yes you are, you are afraid to lose her, I understand but everyone can have more than one best friend" He was about to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she pushed him away.

"Whatever, and I am NOT jealous!" Tomoyo threw the door open and ran up the stairs. The group in the living room all had confused looks on their faces. Tomoyo has never done that before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder what's wrong…ERIOL!" Sakura's jade eyes looked at him in fury. But saddened when she saw his head down, tears streaming down his pale face.

"Don't worry….Tomoyo just needs calm down" He smiled warmly to her.

"Meiling why don't we get some hot chocolate" He winked to her. She got the message. She ran in with him leaving the two all alone.

The two sat back down and gulped. They both blushed and kept looking at each other until they heard some very familiar, old, but familiar music.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Syaoran blushed fiercely over hearing the song. Sakura also looked down trying to hide her blush. They both glanced at each other and seemed that their eyes were locked on each other's lips. Could he do it? Syaoran gulped, he moved closer to her.

Eriol smiled and kept singing…..__

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

Syaoran took a peek at her. He sure did want her. Badly.

_Possible she want you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Syaoran gulped. He gulped more when he heard the next line.

_Sha__ la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't__ gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha__ la la la la la _

_Ain't__ that sad_

_Ain't__ it a shame…..too bad_

_He gonna miss the girl_

Syaoran looked at her more. She was beautiful and her lips…they looked so lush and soft. He really wanted to kiss her but of course he was too shy…such a shame…..But her lips…so beautiful…..Go on…..

He inched closer….

Eriol kept singing while Meiling's eyes were sparkling with excitement.__

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

Their lips were really close, their breaths in beat with the other. He touched her cheek and she gasped at the pleasurement.

_Sha__ la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha__ la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha__ la la la la la la_

_Float along and listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha__ la la la la la_

_The Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

"Kiss her…" Eriol and Meiling were whispering as the watched them inch closer and closer. Eriol kept singing the melody to keep them in the mood.

Tomoyo came down and saw the two…She whipped out her camcorder and started to record. She squealed to herself in delight.

Syaoran inched closer as did Sakura.

_Kiss the girl…_

Syaoran brushed his lips against her and caught the sweet taste of strawberries. Sakura was shocked but moved her mouth along with his, his tasted like rich chocolate. Syaoran and Sakura stopped and looked at each other….They both blushed fiercely as they heard two kawaii's from two different spots in the room. They also heard a "you go man" probably from Eriol.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered back.

Tomoyo just heard that "kawaii" from Meiling and her eyes filled with jealousy once again. Tomoyo ran down and thrashed herself into the kitchen.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" She whispered fairly loud. 

"Nani?" Meiling blinked.

"Trying to take my friend away…..my only friend…"Tomoyo looked down.

"I didn't mean to….I just guess she just likes me better" Meiling smiled but then gasped as she just heard what she said. She was about to catch her but she already ran away.

"I-I…" Meiling's eyes went wide.

"I know" Eriol smiled.

"Let her go for now…"

"Hai"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran…" They were in their own world.

The closed their eyes….Eriol and Meiling looked at them…

They inched closer…

And kissed again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

_Wowzas__! *Eyes go wide* _

_They kissed……so sweet! *Sighs dreamily* Like the song? It is "Kiss the Girl" The Little Mermaid song…It makes me think of S+S…So I though I should do that…..and oh no Tomoyo is jealous! Or is she? Hmm….I will get her more celebrityish later, k!? I just thought that it would be so sweet if they kissed!!!_

_Well give more you opinions and I will write soon….._

_Cause those who love S+S…._

_Should write!!_

_For now…_

_Ja__ ne!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Saddening Pleasure

**Chapter Thirteen: Saddening Pleasure**

_And they kissed again….._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow…."Syaoran awed. He was cut off out reverie when he heard Sakura's quiet laughter.

"I didn't think I was that good" She giggled some more. Syaoran rubbed his head and laughed with her.

"Well we better practice, where's Tomoyo?" Sakura turned to a frowning Eriol and cast-down Meiling.

"She ran off…." Sakura gasped. Tomoyo ran off? Where? Why? Too many questions were flooding her head when she heard a Chinese accent speak up.

"It was my fault…." Meiling's tiger red eyes were teary. "I told her that you like me more than her but it was a mistake, I meant to say something else!" Meiling defended herself, tears threatening to streak down her face.

"I know Meiling-chan, I know" Sakura hugged her dear friend. Why would Tomoyo get so mad? She was perfect right?

_Sometimes the perfect are not what they seem…._

"Well someone's gotta look for her!" Sakura put her hand into a fist and let go of Meiling.

"Right! You go Eriol!" Meiling still tear-streaked, pointed to Eriol. Eriol's navy blue eyes went wide.

"Me? But…" He was cut off….

"Go Eriol!" Sakura pushed him out the door.

"You better come back with her, Ja ne!" 

"Bu-" He was slammed out the door by two beautiful yet….crazy women.

_'What have I gotten myself into?' Eriol asked himself as he ran off to find his beloved girlfriend._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_SNAP!_

"HOOOOOEEEEEEE!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!??? INTRUDERS!!!!!" Sakura screamed when she heard the sudden snap of a…….she blinked, then gasped…A CAMERA!?

"HOOOEEEEEEEEE SOMEONE IS TAKING PICTURES OF US!!!!! WAS IT THE SAME PERSON LAST TIME!!!??" Sakura screeched yet again. Syaoran and Meiling just sweatdropped.

"Let's go see…..I really don't want to see us in the newspaper again…" Syaoran muttered to the others as they all neared the window. Sakura grabbed what looked like a very expensive paper weight and Meiling was in her fighting stance for back-up.

They looked around their big house and Maid Hana was also looking for the "camera culprit."

"THERE HE IS, ON THE ROOF!!!" Sakura yelled as she pointed up to the skylight.

Syaoran with his amazing skills…grabbed a ladder **(Who knows where the ladder came from *Sweatdrops*) and climbed up it at record speed. He busted open the window and grabbed the young man. He was holding him at a death grip so he wouldn't get away.**

"WHO ARE YOU!!??" Syaoran glared at him and growled his question.

The young man smiled….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"TOMOYO…..TOMOYO!!!!!!!!" Eriol yelled as he ran through the woods behind the mansion. He was getting really worried. Where had his Tomoyo gone? Why was she so jealous? A little pain went through his stomach telling him something wasn't right.

Then out of the blue there she was. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Her delicate pale face was a white ghost pale. Her shining sliver-purple tinted hair was ragged and split at parts. Her legs which were bare since she was wearing a skirt was covered with scratches, blood trickled down to her white socks which were stained maroon red. Her blue skirt was torn at the ends and her beige sweater was torn everywhere. Her amethyst-eyes were dull and teary. They were blood-shot, obviously. 

Eriol took a step closer.

"Stop"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The young man smiled….

"I work at the Celebrity Times…." Syaoran gasped….the same place he worked at!

"And I am a BIG fan of Kinomoto…" He blew a kiss to her and Syaoran tightened his grip around the boy.

"My name is Dokueki Okami…"He smiled one of his killer smiles. He had dusty blonde hair that spiked up. He had shiny silver eyes that had an evil glint in them. He wore casual khakis with a blue shirt.

"And I know you…Li Syaoran…I am just getting black mail on you" He cackled his evil laugh that made everyone cringe.

"Please stop taking pictures of me and us" Sakura told him nicely.

"I would be glad to take an interview though" She smiled and he shook his head.

"No, no need for that pretty maiden, I just want you and I will stop taking pictures of you" Syaoran growled and held his collar. He brought him up to his face since the boy was quite short. 

"How about I tell the boss what you are doing and get you fired" He glared at him.

"Alright alright I was just a fan!!!!!!" He cried. Syaoran kicked him out the window. **(Anime style, y'know? ^_^;;)  **

"Good he's gone….now let's get back to practice" 

"HAI!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stop" 

Tomoyo's voice cracked in the shade of the trees. The log she was sitting on was getting uncomfortable but she kept going.

"I left because, amazingly me, sweet Tomoyo, gets jealous, easily…"She cried in her hands.

"I thought I was perfect and Sakura was everything to me….and and I thought Sakura hated me…" She breathed deeply.

"Tomoyo…"

"No don't sympathize me…..It is my fault, I was being selfish and now I should pay…I thought I was perfect…at least everyone thinks I am…" She looked at the sky.

"But I am just a normal girl with my own problems." She swallowed hard. She needed to tell someone her problems and her boyfriend was just the one.

"Tomoyo, Sakura would never hate you! You are perfect in your own way, at least to me you are, you just have a bad quality that is all, everyone has them, you are beautiful and thoughtful and a million other things I could think of but it would take too long to say" Eriol sat next to her and hugged her in his warm embrace.

"I am sorry Eriol, I do love you, you know" She cried onto his chest.

"I know my love, I know" He hugged her closer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright….1…2..TOMOYO!!!!!" Sakura screeched as she saw her friend come in. She hugged her tight her and cried.

"Gomen Sakura-chan" Tomoyo smiled and patted her back. She smiled to Meiling as forgiveness. Meiling smiled brightly. She was finally happy. But wait…

"Syaoran about Hong Kong, you know Aunite called a while ago…and she said you could stay" Meiling smiled.

"Really, yes!" He ran over and hugged the trio.

"Well, your other big concert is coming up so let's practice!" Tomoyo smiled.

"RIGHT!!"

"Ready Syaoran…Sakura?" Tomoyo asked the couple in the recording room, they nodded as a 'yes.'

"1….2….3….Go!" Tomoyo pushed the button on record and listened to the opening music. 

(Fast Tempo)

_(Sakura)_

_I gotta tell you this again today._

_   It's just too hard for me to keep in._

_   Every momen' just flyin' away_

_   When I am with you._

_ (Syaoran)_

_Today must be my day, you know, we got together._

_(Sakura)_

_ Soune atashi mo aitakattano, konna KIRAKIRA mabushii hi damono_

_  (Syaoran)_

_ You gotta special gift that makin' me feel so special._

_ (Sakura)_

_Souna__ no, HONTO ni? sore ha anata yo anata niau no ureshi kutte_

_ (Syaoran)_

_ We, busy bees have must do's and have to go's._

_(Sakura)_

_   Kyou ha yoru made issho desho?_

_kiite__, hanashitai koto ippai nano yo_

_   (Sakura and Syaoran)_

_ Even I can enjoy your sensuous lies._

_     Maybe we are playin' hide-and-seek._

_     I love lookin' in your curious eyes._

_     You may be makin' a tongue-in-cheek._

_     I never can count you out from my life._

_     'Cause you are my fatal music._

_(Sakura)_

_Remember, I got a super impression_

_      When I saw you were runnin' to me._

_      I scented only your sweet expression,_

_      All over me there._

"What a…weird song" Sakura sweatdropped as Syaoran blew out of puff a smoke as his sigh for weirdness.

"You'll be so kawaii singing it! Oh and costumes!" Tomoyo went starry-eyed with her incessant rambling about costumes and the couple.

"TOMOYO!!!!!"

"Gomen" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Oh oh….only one more chapter left…oh oh_

_That is right my fellow S+S fan fiction readers, only one more chapter after this one of Love Me Like You Should left! It was fun writing it! Please review and I will answer your lovely prayers of adding the last chapter! Oh yes, the song was this very cute yet strange song from Sorcerer Hunters "Until Strawberry Sherbet!!"_

_Gomen….Sorry for such late posting but I had three reports due for school…*sweatdrops*_

_For those who love S+S….._

_Should write!_

_For now…_

_JA NE!!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: All You Need Is Love

**Chapter Fourteen: All You Need Is Love**

_"Gomen"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, anyways, we need to figure out what songs we are going to have in her concert, ne?" Eriol advised the group of teens.

"Hai, how about….Yakusoku No Iranai, Love Can't Set You Free, Love Me Like You Should, and Won't You Stay with Me Tonight" Tomoyo suggested checking her list of songs.

"Alright! When is the concert though, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura inquired.

"And I am way too nervous to sing!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"In two days, at one in the afternoon and Li-kun, you'll do fine, I guarantee it!"

"Hai, you have a great voice Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura hugged him tightly. Syaoran blushed fiercely in response.

"Hai hai!" The rest agreed.

"Well, let's get to work, ne!?" Meiling raised her hand in the air and everyone followed to the recording studio for two full days of hard work to get ready for the concert.

*Day One*
    
    _Nee aishitara daremo ga (Say, when they're in love)_

_Konna__ kodoku ni naru no?(Does everyone get this lonely?)_

"Sakura-chan, try a higher pitch on that last note!" Tomoyo suggested through her microphone leading to Sakura.

"Hai, how many times have I gone over this?"

"Only six times" Sakura just sweatdropped…as did all the others.

*Day two*

"Alright, again, from the top" Tomoyo proclaimed as they started their 27th time of practice. Or maybe it was more than 27…no one really knew by now.

*The Day of the Concert*

"Alright, Sakura-chan, you'll do fine, we practiced and you did really well!" Tomoyo hugged her long time friend.

"Hai, go Sakura-chan!" Meiling smiled to her as she hugged her friend.

*In the audience*

"SAKURA SAKURA!!!!!" Many fans cheered and the male audience did their wolf-calling (Much to Syaoran's dismay)

*Back Stage*

"Well here I go…." Sakura smiled to everyone and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. He just stood there mouth-open and dreamy-eyed.

Sakura was wearing pink leather pants with sparkles embroidered on them. Her shirt consisted of the color white with a pink heart in the middle saying "Ai shi te ru" Her auburn curls flowed down to her shoulders. 

"You can do it Sakura" Syaoran finally was knocked out of his daze and smiled warmly to her.

"Hai" Then Sakura walked out on the stage.

*On Stage-Performance*

"SAKURAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowds cheered, hoot and hollered when they saw the graceful cherry blossom.

_Nee aishtara daremo ga (Say, when they're in love)_

_Konna__ kodoku ni naru no? (Does everyone get this lonely?)_

Sakura started out slow, her voice fluidly reaching the audience who cheered for the wonderful singer.

*Back stage*

Syaoran was listening intently to Sakura while the others were getting him ready for his duet with her.

"Kirei…." He was dreamy-eyed falling into the sweet singing of his Sakura.

_Nee  kurayami__ yori mo fukai kurushimi (Say do they embrace the pain)_

_Dakishimeteru__ no?(That's even deeper than darkness?)_

_Nani__ mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame(It's all been so that we can shine)_

_Kitto__….(I just know it!)_

*Back on stage*

"Okay, everyone with me!!"

_"Kimi O Kimi O Aishiteru (I…I…Love you)" The crowd sang along._

_"Kokoro de mitsumete iru (I'm gazing at you with my heart)" Sakura sang solo._

_"Kimi O Kimi O Shinjiteru (I..I..Believe in you)" The crowed song along again._

_"Samui yoru mo (Even on the coldest night)" Sakura ended, her voice flooding over the crowd._

Sakura waited for the instrumental to end then she ended the finale of the song.

_ "Namida de ima (I call out to you with my tears)_

_Yobi__ kakeru _

_Yakusoku nado Iranai(I don't need promises or such things)_

_Kimi__ go kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara"(Because of the precious strength that you have given me)_

_Hitomi__ de ima(I call out to you with my eyes)_

_Yobu__ kakeru_

_Yakusoku nado Iranai( I don't need promises or such things)_

_Hitomi__ de ima te o nobasu(I reach out to you now with my eyes)_

_Samui__ yoru mo……"(Even on the coldest night)_

Sakura ended her song beautifully and smiled her brightest smile to the crowd. The crowed cheered and she thanked them with a bow.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" She gave the crowd another appreciative bow.

A could of smoke came out, all different colors. The lights shined and here came out the lovely Sakura. She was in a cherry blossom pink dress that flowed to her thighs. It was a little tight to show her curves.

"_You never leave my mind_

Sakura walked to the other side of the stage while singing.

_When I see you, you look so kind_

_I think I love you_

Her sweet melody she sang practically forced her to think about Syaoran.

_But how should I know_

_I think I don't_

_But do I really?_

_You never leave_

_This little mind of mine_

_You will always be in my heart_

_(Chorus)_

_Where are you?_

_Is all I want to know_

_You…_

Specifically in her mind, Syaoran.

_Is what I am longing for_

_But wait no this can't be love_

_For love can't set you free…._

More cheers emitted from the crowd and many had posters and such saying "I love you" "Please marry me" Silly wordings like that.

She bowed and thanked them yet again as more cheers and hollers were directed toward her.

Sakura started to sing her next song on Tomoyo's list. Sparkles fluttered down around her and landed on the floor.

_"In my room_

_I sit and watch the stars_

_Wishing you were here beside me….._

_In my room_

_Wishing that you were with me….._

_Please take me to the moon_

_Far away from here"_

_"Never let go_

_Never try to run_

_Never try to hide our love_

_Just please try to love me like you should…."_

_ 'Syaoran, I love you like I should, I know you do too' Sakura was in deep thought while singing her song. She thought about her memory with Syaoran. The concert, him almost leaving, and their first kiss._

_"La la la….._

_Take me to the moon_

_Take me to the stars_

_Take me faraway from here_

_Please come beside me_

_And hide me from the darkness _

_That blinds me_

_Take me there_

_And stay with me_

_Forever…"_

_ She held out her one hand, microphone in the other._

_"Never let go _

_Never try to run_

_Never try to hide our love_

_Just please try to love me like you should…"_

"Now my next song, is a duet….Syaoran, come out please" Syaoran entered in black slacks and a forest green shirt. His hair was still in a heap, as it always was.

Girls screamed through the crowd and Syaoran blushed. Little veins popped out of Sakura's head in aggravation.

(Sakura) 

Sakura looked in Syaoran's amber eyes while she sang. She was singing to him, but of course the audience didn't know that.

_When you smile_

_My whole world turns bright_

_You are my light_

_My only _

(Syaoran)

Syaoran had a wonderful voice. It was deep yet gentle which made all the girls in the audience swoon. He was looking at Sakura, in her wonderful emerald depths.

_And when we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_As if we have loved this much_

_For a long long time_

(Sakura and Syaoran)

They held hands and ended they song with the last verse.

_When I look at you_

_All my pain goes away_

_Won't you stay with me tonight….._

Cheers spread through the crowd for the couple. The held hands and raised them in the air.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!" They bowed to the crowd. More cheers permeated through the crowd.

"Arigato for coming tonight, I hope you had a wonderful time!" Sakura told her audience. Sakura loved doing concerts for her fans.

The fans started to leave.

"One more thing" She smiled to herself knowing full well that this would shock the crowd. 

She grabbed Syaoran and…..

Kissed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, this boy who is heartless, careless, and mean, could he ever be in love? That is a very good question because, even though it seems impossible, yes this boy can. And Syaoran Li did, while turning into a heartful, caring, nice man that is in love with the most wonderful girl in the world, Sakura Kinomoto. 

How can a reporter and celebrity be together, wouldn't they be complete opposites?

Well, this proves the theory that has been argued over for years.

Opposites can attract.

_"Love knows no bounds….if you aren't a celebrity…if you don't have anything….but…you have love…that is all you need in the world…all you need is love"_

**_*~Fin*~_**

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Well that is the end to my story…*sniff* It was fun and I hope to add my next chapter to "Loving you from afar" Soon and very soon. Also, check out my new fic "Suteki Da Ne" (One Shot)_

_Gomen, for late posting, but my computer crashed and lost my chapter!_

_Arigato to all the fans who read this and loved it!_

_For those who love S+S…._

_Should write!_

_For now…._

_Sayonara!_


End file.
